Kingdom Hearts Battle of West Valley
by KeybladeSpyMaster
Summary: The Organization strikes the town of West Valley, determined to bring it down. In order to save it, Jared, Sora, and the others must set out to save three pillars of light, a crucial part of Organization XIII's new plot.
1. Chapter 0

_Kingdom Hearts Battle of West Valley_

Chapter 0: Introduction and Background

**The Story so far…**

Once upon a time, the world was one, made up entirely of light. People loved the light, and wanted as much of it as possible. Ultimately, people began to fight for the light and the source of it, Kingdom Hearts. They forged keyblades based on the χ-blade, protector of Kingdom Hearts. They went to war over the light; darkness was born and spread through the people's hearts. Kingdom Hearts fell to the darkness, and the χ-blade broke into twenty pieces, seven of light, thirteen of darkness.

But the light found in children restored the world into separate worlds, and their light became the source of light in a world changed by darkness. Eventually, people began to protect the light with the keyblades, and began training as masters.

On a beautiful island world, three teenagers prepared to venture different worlds. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were enjoying a sunny life in Destiny Islands. But the darkness seeped into the world, taking the form of creatures called the Heartless, and the trio was thrown into other worlds, while their beloved world was destroyed.

A small, but bustling city was the home of Jared, Abbie, and Alexis at the same time. Their lives consisted of school, friends, and spying to protect their home from evil people who would do harm. But the Heartless invaded West Valley, and they were ejected into other worlds. West Valley was engulfed by darkness, not completely destroyed, not entirely in the light.

Both Sora and Jared end up in Traverse Town, a refuge for those whose home is taken by the darkness, and they met up with Donald Duck and Goofy, who search for their missing king. They venture out with their keyblades, who have chosen them as wielders. Along the way, they learn that Riku has joined the darkness, Kairi is a Princess of Heart needed to unlock Kingdom Hearts, and Abbie and Alexis were kidnapped by the darkness under the belief they would be needed for the same purpose. After fighting several villains in league with a dark sorceress named Maleficent, Sora and Jared confront Maleficent at her headquarters, a world she had taken over called Hollow Bastion. They defeat her and meet the being behind it all, Ansem. In the end, they defeat Ansem, restore the worlds, and return Kairi, Abbie, and Alexis to their home worlds. Sora, Jared, Riku, and King Mickey all seal the door to Kingdom Hearts and the Realm of Darkness with their keyblades. Sora, Donald, and Goofy set out to find King Mickey and Riku, who needed to stay behind the door, and Jared chooses to help them out. One year passes, and they somehow fall to a deep sleep.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy wake up in Twilight Town, and Jared catches up to them there, none of them knowing how they got there. They learn that the King and Riku somehow got out of the Realm of Darkness. Under the instructions of a hurried King, the group meets Master Yen Sid, and learns of the Nobodies, beings made up of the bodies and minds of those who lose their hearts, but had strong wills. Leading the Nobodies is Organization XIII, a mysterious organization of thirteen nobodies with Ansem's Nobody at the head. They set out, helping the worlds, defeating Nobodies and Heartless, facing the Organization members. Abbie joins the party, King Mickey returns in Hollow Bastion, and Kairi and Alexis are kidnapped by the Organization to fuel Sora and Jared's anger. Ansem was revealed to be an imposter, the heartless of an apprentice named Xehanort, who the name of Ansem the Wise, ruler of Hollow Bastion, and Riku was found to have taken his form in order to fight with the darkness and help Sora. Ultimately, the group, now made up of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jared, Abbie, Alexis, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, face off with the Organization's superior, Xemnas, nobody of Xehanort, but Kairi, Jared, Abbie, Alexis, and King Mickey are shut out of the fight, and Donald and Goofy are excluded in the final fight. Sora and Riku finally defeat the ruler of Nothingness, and return to a warm welcome in Destiny Islands.

It's been eight months since their first journey. Jared, Abbie, and Alexis often visit Sora, Kairi, and Riku, and they have remained great friends since. They haven't spoken since the trio from the islands was needed by Master Yen Sid. Darkness never rests, and the darkness may soon wage a battle for West Valley.

**Characters**

**Sora**

"_My friends are my power!"_

The 16-year-old keyblade wielder who has traveled the worlds in search of his friends and to protect the realm of light. An optimistic and cheerful boy with an attitude that will make you smile. He has just returned from some assignment from Master Yen Sid, which he would rather not talk about.

**Kairi**

"_Wherever one of us goes, the other follows"_

A 16-year-old keyblade master and one of the seven Princesses of Heart. She has just returned to her home in Destiny Islands after attending to something from Master Yen Sid. She is kind and loving, but sometimes quite stubborn. In our first journey, she was constantly being kidnapped, but Sora and the others were able to rescue her. Her fighting skills since have vastly improved.

**Riku**

"_I walk the road to dawn!"_

A 17-year-old keyblade master from Destiny Islands. He doesn't like showing off the term "Master" Riku, oddly. He is quite competitive, especially with Sora. Although his jealously of Sora led him to the darkness, he has come beyond that, controlling both his light and darkness. He has since matured and gained much wisdom. Riku has just returned from some assignment from Master Yen Sid.

**Jared**

"_I do it for my family, my home, my friends."_

A 15-year-old keyblade wielder and a secret spy who lives in West Valley. He fought beside Sora after West Valley was invaded by the heartless. He is loyal, friendly, and fair, but shy and insecure with changes. He is also concerned for his loved ones. He is very skilled with computers, a skill enhanced by his spying career.

**Abbie**

"_Don't worry, we're all in this together."_

A 15-year-old keyblade wielder and a spy under Jared's command in West Valley. She is kind, caring, and out-spoken. When West Valley is invaded, the heartless kidnap her, believing she was needed for Kingdom Hearts. Now, she is back home, getting much attention from many boys in West Valley.

**Alexis**

"_We're warriors of the light, so you better run!"_

A 15-year-old keyblade wielder and the first spy in Jared's command. She lives in West Valley, having returned from our first adventure. She was kidnapped by the heartless, believing she was needed for Kingdom Hearts. Alexis is very kind and fun, and very confident. She is the youngest of the group. She is very optimistic, often being the much needed confidence and support in the group.


	2. Chapter 1: The Love Letter

_Kingdom Hearts Battle of West Valley_

Chapter 1: The Love Letter

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first story, so it's going to sound crappy, unprofessional, so on and so forth. But I don't care because I'm writing what I want. Still, I appreciate the criticisms, as long as they're constructive. Because the "I hate your story. It's a bunch of crap" card is not very helpful, for those of you who like to pull it.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** or the Square-Enix/Disney characters. I think we all saw that coming. I do, however, own my original characters. You know, the ones obviously not from the series!**

"_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_The most beautiful thing_

_I've ever seen is you."_

"Wow," muttered a disappointed Jared, "that is the most unoriginal thing I've ever seen." He took the note and crumpled it into a ball, chucked it in the recycling bin, and took another sheet of paper. "Sora's lucky. Freak events at a summer dance tend to be the right times to tell the person you love that you love them," he muttered to himself, recalling their recent adventure. Jared got up from his seat.

Sixteen-year-old Jared walked over to the mirror. He was somewhat short for his age, or at least compared to his friends, at five-foot, six inches. He had dark brown hair, which he had formed into spike that pointed forward. He stroked one of those spikes, similar to how he recalled Sora would. His skin was a tan color, typical of his Hispanic ancestry.

The door flew open. "Jared, you ready?" asked Alexis. Abbie walked in behind, and eyed the spilling recycling bin and the paper on his desk.

"Are you still doing homework?" Abbie questioned.

"No!" Jared exclaimed suddenly, and he pushed the two girls out as he got his backpack and exited the room. "Let's go," he said, motioning to the elevator.

Fifteen-year-old Alexis went ahead, and began to talk about the school musical she had just joined. Alexis had long blonde hair reaching down her back, which she had done into a pony tail today. She had fair skin and blue eyes, and though the youngest of the three, she was a good two to three inches taller than the other two.

She and Jared had been friends since elementary school, and he had even been her first crush. They grew up together, and each had always been there for the other.

Sixteen-year-old Abbie fell behind just a step from the other two. She too had blonde hair, reaching just past her shoulders. She chose not to do anything to her hair that morning, and it curled naturally around her face. She had sparkling blue eyes and fair skin, and was about the same height as Jared.

Abbie and Jared had been friends since early childhood. They grew up together longer than Alexis and Jared had, and it was through Jared that Abbie and Alexis met when they were six. As they entered their teen years, Jared and Abbie grew apart. Though close friends, neither made too big an effort to see or hangout with the other, at least not until that fateful night in mid-July when she and Alexis were kidnapped and Jared, using the keyblade, came to her rescue. That had been over two years ago.

The trio rode the elevator down to the first floor. Jared looked around the halls of the Spy Force One Headquarters as they walked through. The three were the only members of the famous Spy Force One, one of many groups of spies throughout the country, dedicated to protecting its citizens from harm and danger within. Or at least, it would be famous, if the entire agency weren't a confidential matter for the safety of those citizens. They were only famous to the rest of the spies of the Underground Intelligence Agency.

Jared, Abbie, and Alexis stepped into the crisp October morning. Fog rose to knee height as the sun peeked over the mountains, its light resting upon West Valley. The trio ran through the woods surrounding the well-hidden Spy Force One Headquarters. They reaced to the east end of the woods.

"Haha! I win!" cried Abbie.

"No fair! You pushed me!" joked Jared. "You both did!"

"No, you're just slow!" laughed Alexis.

"Let's just walk from here. I'm tired," suggested Jared, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fine, loser," teased Abbie.

Jared smiled as the three started to walk down the hill. As they walked in silence, trying to catch their breaths, Jared began to think upon their past adventures, travelling the worlds alongside Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the King, as well as others. It had been a full eight months of peace since they had last seen King Mickey, and it occurred to Jared for the first time that they might be done using the keyblade to protect the worlds from darkness. Sora, Kairi, and Riku, on the other hand, visited often. At least, they used to, until two months ago, when Kairi had told them that they wouldn't be able to see them for some time. That was in July when they visited Destiny Islands to celebrate Alexis's birthday.

"Jared, you okay?" Abbie asked.

"Huh, yeah, sure. Why do you ask?" replied a startled Jared.

"Because she asked you twice if we were really going to visit _them_ today, and you didn't hear," replied Alexis.

"Oh, well, I don't know. I guess we could try. Maybe they're back from…wherever they were going," answered Jared. He noticed they way Alexis emphasized the word "them," as if keeping a secret. For some odd reason, the King had warned them against telling anyone about what was out there, about other worlds and the keyblade. Not that they were already experts at keeping secrets.

The three arrived as the first bell rang.

"Hey, so how is the report coming along?" asked Alexis.

"You know that was due last week, right?" Jared replied, confused.

"No! Not that one!" she exclaimed. "The _other_ report."

"Oh, yeah, it's back in my room. I'll show it to you later," he said. Alexis was talking about a project Jared was working on, a full documentation on everything from their journeys, titled _Jared's Report_. Actually, the title was much longer, because he couldn't think of anything clever to title it.

The trio went to their English class. Their class was on the third floor of the three-story West Valley High. In the center of the floor was a small courtyard with flowers, grass, benches, and even a water fountain. Jared's attention drifted to the window, where he could see the fountain and, at a certain angle, downtown West Valley. He admired the city he lived in. It had taken a lot to protect it from the darkness. He was so deep in thought, that he hardly noticed the door to the courtyard open, and a man in a long black coat appeared.

"Who are you?"

"I am a seeker of darkness. I seek three young warriors of the light," said a familiar voice, one that got Jared's attention. The three went into a mental shock.

"No way," Jared breathed, "you're supposed to be dead…"

**Well, that's chapter 1. I hope I can finish publishing the story in the next year. Right now, I've outlined the story to a total 52 chapters, but that number may change. I've hand-written the first five, and chapters 48 and 49, strangely. I'm not sure I'll do for the remaining 45 chapters, but I guess we'll see.**

**By the way, can anyone guess who just showed up?**


	3. Chapter 2: Nobody's Fight

_Kingdom Hearts Battle of West Valley_

Chapter 2: Nobody's Fight

**So, I'm hoping I can publish this story completely within the next year. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** or the Square-Enix/Disney characters. I think we all saw that coming. I do, however, own my original characters. And no, you cannot use them!**

_Xemnas_

_ No. I in Organization XIII. He plotted to create Kingdom Hearts from the hearts the Heartless took, in essence from people's hearts, released at the swing of the keyblade, but Sora and the others stopped him. He led all nobodies, himself being the nobody of Xehanort, after he took the name of Ansem._

_ -Jared's Report_

"I know these three warriors are here," the man continued. He wore a long black coat with a hood, which was up and covered his face, the mark of Organization XIII.

"Oh, yeah, there are three warriors among us. It might as well be me," one said. The voice came from a strong young man, tall, well-built, with light brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. His name was Matthew, and the sixteen-year-old was an excellent football and basketball player. Actually, he was good at most high school sports, and very popular among the girls. Abbie hated him, because he had set his eyes on her, and had asked her out several times. It was straight out of some movie, and Jared teased her about it all the time.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that," stuttered a small voice. It belonged to a timid young woman named Kim. Dark-skinned with dark brown eyes and long, black, straight hair, Kim was an intelligent girl. But she was awfully shy. Abbie was surprised she even spoke now. _Must think this guy is some volatile gunman or something_, she thought.

"I bet it's a prank," another girl said. The voice belonged to Jennifer, a fair-skinned brunette with jade-green eyes. She was the head of the cheerleaders' squad at West Valley High, and she was very popular. And the dream date of most of the boys in West Valley. She had a crush on Matthew, who had a crush on Abbie, who consequently felt laser eyes bore through her skull most days. _Thank heavens she sits in front of me here_, Abbie thought.

"You. It's you," the man stated simply, pointing a Jared. Jared looked back in shock.

"Me? What are you talking about? I can't even beat Will here at arm wrestling, and you accuse me of being a warrior?" asked Jared.

"Wow. Jared the Warrior. While you're at it, tell Matt that Abbie will marry him, why don't you?" said a voice in a sarcastic tone. It was Will, a medium-height, fair-skinned boy with curly, light brown hair and hazel eyes, and a joker. His jokes often annoyed others, like he just did with Abbie right then. As a result, few liked him, and he was often made fun of.

The man walked towards the back row of seats where Jared was seated. People scrambled away, and even Jared got up and backed up to the wall. _He could be an actor_, Abbie thought. She knew who the man was. As surprising as it all was, they couldn't let everyone else know they knew, so the spy training kicked in. The man disappeared. Jared let out a sigh of relief. _Fake_, Abbie smiled slightly. But it wouldn't last.

Abbie heard two screams, and found it was Alexis and herself. She recognized the red ethereal blade near her neck.

"You cannot hide the truth any longer. The facts must come to light so darkness can prevail," the man declared. "Unless you don't care…"

Abbie looked to Jared. _He's frustrated_, she thought. She was surprised to see tears come to her eyes. She looked to the shocked and frozen crowd._ Someone's missing_, she noticed. She looked back to Jared. His eyebrows were furrowed, his hands were clenched, and he was breathing more heavily. _No, Jared, don't do it, don't_, she thought, wishing he could hear her thoughts.

"Let them go! Your fight is with me! Xemnas!"

Xemnas let the girls go. He had made his way to the courtyard doors, and took his hood off, saying, "Indeed. We will see how long you last without your friends." Jared summoned his keyblade and ran to attack Xemnas.

The battle in the courtyard went on for a few minutes. Clash after clash, Xemnas began to take the upper hand.

"Alexis it's not even ten minutes, and Jared's about to lose. What do we do?" asked Abbie. But no one was there anymore. Xemnas came down with a final blow, but suddenly, his attack was countered.

"No! You won't kill Jared, not if I'm here!" yelled a determined Alexis, keyblade in hand.

The battle continued. Abbie exhaled in frustration. _We are dead. After we kill Xemnas, King Mickey's going to kill us,_ she thought. With that, she summoned her own keyblade and charged at Xemnas. The wind blew and clouds began to gather overhead. With a final swing, Abbie brought down her keyblade on Xemnas. But he disappeared again.

"Where did he go?" "Who was he?" What are those swords?"

"Xemnas! Show yourself!" yelled Jared. Xemnas appeared on the roof with twelve other hooded figures.

"Prepare yourself, you warrior. You and your world will fall. But you have helped our cause greatly, and for that we thank you," he said. And with that, the Organization disappeared into darkness.

"Now what?"Alexis asked.

"There they are!" yelled a voice. Men in uniforms emerged from the group, led by a young man. _The police_, Abbie thought.

"Hey, you three! Stand right there!" commanded one of the officers.

"Run!" yelled Jared. And the spies bolted.

**Reviews! Please! **


End file.
